1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the transfer process more particularly, but not by way of limitation, for use with internal combustion two-stroke cycle engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes various types of transfer systems, the prior teachings set forth an awareness of criticality of the transfer process, since the time for filling the cylinder with fresh fuel mixture from the crankcase of a two-stroke cycle engine is short. Also the two-stroke cycle engine is difficult to cool satisfactorily, especially in the most serious areas of heat absortion in the exhaust ports and the piston crown. After a number of alternatives have been used at different times, the position of the transfer ports have to be compromised between the two situations; thus, at first the transfer ports are positioned close to either side of one or two exhaust ports, in order that most of the piston crown is cooled by the incoming charge. Secondly, the transfer ports are positioned further away from both sides of the exhaust port, in order to gain more scavenging efficiency, but this arrangement does not cool the front area of the piston crown to the same extent. A balance between the two previous situations in the practice of the transfer process is obtained with multiple transfer ports in both sides of the exhaust port or ports, when the exhaust port is divided by one or more bridges. Attention is directed to German Pat. No. 865,233, Feb. 2, 1953, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,816,529, Dec. 17, 1957, for examples.